A travers ce masque
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: Pourquoi tu me fuis, Potter ? Pourquoi estce que tu me tortures comme ça ? Accepte ce qui est arrivé, et reviensmoi, et surtout cesse de draguer cette pouffiasse de secrétaire juste sur mon nez, juste pour me faire mal. Slash HPDM, songfic, POV Drago


Bonjour à tous !

me revoila avec un petit os que j'ai dans mon disque dur depuis un certain temps déjà... il s'agit d'une song-fic sur They All Fall Down, oui, oui, cette même chanson que j'ai déjà utilisée dans un petit délire ac ma meilleure amie. Mais les paroles mon franchement donné envie d'en faire une fic un peu plus sérieuse, et voila le résultat !

il n'a pas encore été corrigé mais je rééditerai, promis, dès ce que sera le cas.

en tout cas, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous allez aimer...

gros bisous

speedy

* * *

_**A travers ce masque…**_

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à fuir, Potter. Mais encore une fois, tu me déçois, encore une fois, comme chaque jour, soir après soir, tu pars sans me lancer un regard, sans me lacer un bonsoir, refusant comme toujours d'accepter la réalité des choses, de ce que tu ressens. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'un vieux fou, avec une vision du monde idéal datant du siècle passé, a décidé de te modeler comme il veut, à sa manière.

Parce que tu refuses d'utiliser le courage, si fameux de ta maison pourtant, pour m'affronter, et ta vie avec.

Il est mort, le vieux fou, pourtant. Tu pourrais décider de ta vie comme tu l'entends. Mais non, tu continues à me fuir. Tu as peur, Potter. Je le sens chaque seconde que nous passons ensemble dans ce bureau.

Je me rappellerai toujours de ta tête le jour où le boss t'a annoncé que j'étais ton nouveau _partenaire_. Partenaire, Potter, mais partenaire de quoi ? De boulot ? Laisse-moi rire. Le jour où nous pourrons travailler ensemble n'est pas encore venu. Ca n'arrivera pas tant que tu refuseras de voir la réalité en face.

Voir la réalité de _cette soirée_ en face. Oui, Potter, tu sais de quoi je parle.

Je pourrais être tellement de choses pour toi, Potter. Si seulement, tu assumais tes actes et tes sentiments.

J'ai découvert cette chanson, l'autre jour, bar hasard, me baladant blasé sur le web moldu. Il faut que je te la fasse écouter. Elle nous correspond tellement.

I can be as humble as the next guy _(je peux être aussi humble que le premier mec venu)_  
Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside _(ou je peux cligner des yeux et te faire t'écrouler de l'interieur)  
_I can be every nasty thing, you ever dreamt a man could be _(Je peux être toutes les mauvaises choses que tu ais jamais rêvé qu'un homme puisse être)_

Ouais, je pourrais être tout ça, Potter. Dis-moi, combien de filles que tu fréquentes t'ont apporté une jouissance aussi intense que celle que je t'ai procuré en te baisant ce soir-là ? Dis-moi, Potter, à qui tu penses quand ta petite amie du moment t'embrasse ?

Est-ce qu'elles sont capables de rendre tes jambes flageolantes par un simple effleurement de doigt sur ton cou, comme je l'ai fait ce soir-là ?

Je peux être toutes les pires choses que tu ais jamais imaginé qu'un homme puisse être.

Tu ne me crois pas, Potter ?

Tu devrais, peut-être.

Je peux être très patient, Potter. Tu le sais. Mais le jour où ça péteras, tu le sentiras, je te le jure.

Déjà, je commence à avoir du mal à supporter toutes ces pimbêches que tu ramènes au bureau, dans _notre_ bureau.

Mais elle, elles ne sont pas à la hauteur, et tu le sais. Il leur manque quelque chose. Toujours.

Une queue, peut-être ?

**Cause they all fall down **_(car ils tombent tous)_

**Cause they all fall down **_(car ils tombent tous)_

Comme celle qui t'a fait hurler ce soir-là. Tu te souviens, Potter, tu te rappelles, je le sais, ça se voit à chacun des regards que tu poses sur moi.

Tu attends quoi ? Que je te supplie, peut-être ? Tu peux toujours crever, tu sais. Je suis un connard insensible, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

Alors pourquoi tu m'obsèdes comme ça ?

Un autre jour se lève, un nouveau matin commence sur cette foutue planète. Je me lève brusquement, rejetant les draps pour ne pas voir la place vide à coté de moi.

Première chose, je grille une cigarette en me regardant dans le miroir. SI tu savais à quoi tu m'as réduit, Potter. Regarde-moi, merde ! Trois ans qu'on a baisé dans cette foutue salle de classe, le soir de la commémoration de ta _victoire_. Deux ans que je bosse avec toi. Tu n'imaginais pas que je viendrais te harceler jusqu'après l'école, hein ? C'est le cas, pourtant.

Je regarde pensivement ma cigarette, incapable de ne pas penser à toi. Merde, Potter, pourquoi tu m'obsèdes comme ça ? Pourquoi faut-il que je fume matin après matin, soir après soir, parce que tu n'es pas là, parce que tu es le seul à me faire me sentir un peu vivant, et que la nicotine n'est qu'un pauvre substitut à tes lèvres…

Je pourrais être tellement de choses, Potter. On pourrait être tellement bien, tellement mieux tous les deux ensemble. Mais tu n'es qu'un lâche.

**I can make you see the beauty of a new sun**_ (je peux te faire voir la beauté d'un nouveau soleil)  
_**or I can be the source of your desperation **_(ou je peux etre la source de ton désespoir)_**  
I can be every nasty thing, you ever dreamt a man could be **_(Je peux être toutes les mauvaises choses que tu ais jamais rêvé qu'un homme puisse être)_

Ta vie ne vaut pas mieux que la mienne, Potter. Ta vie est vide, Harry, et si tu faisais un pas en avant, tu pourrais t'en rendre compte. Si tu regardais derrière toi, tu pourrais voir à quel point nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais non. Tu continues à t'enfermer dans tes mensonges.

Avec des filles. Décidément, je ne le digère pas, ça.

Le soleil se lève sur mon balcon, ce matin. C'est beau, Harry. Tu pourrais partager ce genre de choses avec moi. Mais non. Je suis seul. Et toi aussi, même si tu crois le contraire.

Comme tous les matins, je vais entrer dans mon bureau, tu seras déjà là, comme tous les matins, tu m'ignoreras royalement, comme tous les matins, cette pouffiasse de secrétaire viendra te donner ton courrier, tu flirteras avec elle juste pour me faire chier, et je casserai un nouveau crayon.

Comme tous les matins, Potter…

Je te veux, Potter. Comme tant d'autres, dis-tu ? La différence c'est que tu me veux aussi, petit con, même si tu préférerais crever que de te l'avouer.

Je te vois, là-bas, à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant semblant de t'intéresser à ce que tu fais. Si tu savais combien, tu es pathétique, mon pauvre.

Tu m'adresses la parole. Je réprime violemment ma surprise. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on travaille ici.

Pardon ? Ah, non, je n'ai pas entendu parler de mon père, et je te le fais savoir, assez sèchement d'ailleurs. Tu réouvre la bouche pour me répliquer vertement, mais, bizarrement, tu te retiens et tu pinces les lèvres.

Puis tu me lâches cette phrase. Il est mort. Ah, bien, comme si ça allait changer ma vie. De toute façon, entre ça et légume permanent à Ste-Mangouste, personnellement, je ne vois pas trop la différence.

Je hausse les épaules. Tu me regardes avec des yeux éberlués.

Non, ça ne me fait rien. Que voudrais-tu que ça me fasse ? Que je m'écroule en pleurs par terre ?

Oui, c'était mon père, mais appelons-le plutôt un géniteur, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Tu t'apprêtes à parler encore, mais l'autre pouffiasse arrive. Non, ne flirte pas encore avec elle. Elle ne vaut rien, Potter.

**Cause they all fall down **_(car ils tombent tous)_

**Cause they all fall down **_(car ils tombent tous)_

**Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated **_(Blasé, démodé, je suis le genre que tu hais)_**  
haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted **_(Hagard, sarcastique, je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu)_

**Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted **_(Je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu)_

**Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted **_(Je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu)_

Je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu. Elle sonne bien, cette phrase, non ? Ose le nier.

Mais bien sur, tu oseras, suis-je bête. C'est tellement plus facile, hein, Potter ? Le reste de la journée passe lentement, en silence. Comme tous les autres jours. Pourtant, je perçois tes regards se poser fréquemment sur moi. Comme une amélioration.

Mais tu ne dis rien de plus, et ce soir, tu pars comme d'habitude. C'est Noël, demain. Un miracle peut-être ?

Peut-être, avec un peu de chance…

Je pars plut tôt que d'habitude, ce soir, j'ai envie d'aller me balader sur le Chemin de Traverse qui doit être décoré pour l'occasion. Je passe devant de nombreux magasins, il neige.

C'est bizarre comme de vieux souvenirs me reviennent. Je me vois, à six ans, me promenant sur cette même avenue, main dans la main avec mon père.

Je t'ai menti cet après-midi. Bien sur que ça me touche de le savoir mort. Il était mon père, après tout, même s'il avait des défauts, et nombreux les défauts.

Mais je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant. Je relève les yeux pour croiser brutalement tes deux émeraudes qui me regardent, l'air affolé une demi-seconde.

Puis tu te détournes pour sourire à une pouffiasse dont je ne veux pas savoir le nom, et vous passez devant moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je regarde tout de toi, tes lèvres roses et pales, le souffle vaporeux qu'elles laissent échapper, tes joues rosies par le froid, ton nez parfait, tes yeux de pierre précieuse, cette cicatrice sont je me suis tant moquée, et tes cheveux, indomptables.

**you can turn away like you don't even see me **_(tu peux te détourner comme si tu ne m'avais même pas vu)  
_**Yea, you can smile like you got something I need **_(ouais, tu peux sourire comme si tu avais quelque chose dont j'ai besoin)_

Mais moi je sais, Potter, que tu n'es pas heureux. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, tu ne l'obtiendras qu'en venant me voir, en assumant ce que tu ressens.

Deux jours ont passé, et non, il n'y a pas eu de miracle de Noël. Je suis toujours là à t'attendre comme un con, derrière ce bureau qui ne mérite même pas que je le touche.

Je vais faire une connerie, je le sens. Je n'en peux plus, là, Potter, tu es là à me narguer depuis deux ans.

Tu t'es détourné, il y a deux jours, Potter. A moi d'agir, sinon je le regretterai toute ma vie, je le sais.

C'est ce que m'a dit Pansy, l'autre jour.

Je suis sous ton nez depuis deux ans. Depuis le temps, nous pourrions être ensemble, Potter. Mais non.

Aussi seul l'un que l'autre. Et tu es là à me lancer ces regards qui ne veulent plus rien dire.

**but every night you go home alone **_(mais chaque soir tu rentres seul)_**  
and dream about being underneath me **_(et rêves d'être en-dessous de moi)_

Etre sous moi, Potter, je sais que tu le veux. Et ça va arriver. Très bientôt.

Je t'appelle. Tu sursautes avant de te tourner vers moi.

Je dis qu'il faut que je te parle. Je te donne rendez-vous. Tu te méfies, bien sur. Tu prends au moins dix minutes pour réfléchir, me fixant droit dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose que j'aurais à te cacher. Quelque chose vacille dans tes yeux verts, puis finalement tu acceptes, une flamme étrange s'allumant dans ton regard.

Tu sembles avoir décidé d'affronter, cette fois. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Potter. Il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

**Cause they all fall down **_(car ils tombent tous)_

**Cause they all fall down **_(car ils tombent tous)_

Tu arrives en avance, ce soir. Je sors tout juste de la douche et j'ai à peine le temps de m'accrocher une serviette autour de la taille. Puis après réflexion, je la mets beaucoup plus bas sur mes hanches. Je me dépêche ensuite d'aller t'ouvrir la porte.

Ton regard éberlué se promène sur moi de haut en bas. Tu rougis violemment mais tu fronces les sourcils, puis me regarde et me dit que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

Je te réponds que je m'en fous, et je te fais entrer avec un signe de la main vers le salon. Tu passe devant moi et je te suis. Tu te laisses tomber dans le canapé et je prends place dans le fauteuil en face. Tu me regardes bizarrement et je te demande avec un sourire séducteur si quelque chose ne va pas.

Tu rougis à nouveau et me demande si je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller m'habiller. Je te réponds un simple non qui te cloue le bec. Finalement, après dix minutes passées à te fixer pour te mettre mal à l'aise, je me relève, tenant ma serviette d'une main pour l'empêcher de tomber – je t'entends déglutir, elle doit à peine cacher la naissance de la raie de mes fesses – et je mets ce disque que j'ai acheté, histoire de te faire comprendre.

Non, tais-toi. Ne dis rien. Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres à ton attention et je vais me poster devant la fenêtre, te tournant le dos tandis que les instruments commencent à jouer. Je réajuste ma serviette, ayant soudainement peur de tes réactions, ne voulant pas te voir.

**Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated **_(Blasé, démodé, je suis le genre que tu hais)_**  
haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted **_(Hagard, sarcastique, mais je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu)_

**Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted **_(Je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu)_

**Yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted **_(Je suis ce que tu as toujours voulu)_

Finalement, au bout de trois minutes et vingt-deux secondes de pure angoisse pour moi, tu as la pire des réactions que j'ai pu imaginer.

Tu ne comprends pas.

Je me tourne d'un coup sec vers toi pour te regarder, furieux. Tu ne comprends pas. Je m'approche de toi, m'assois à tes coté sur le canapé, t'attrape par la nuque et t'embrasse violemment avant de me reculer et de te regarder.

Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

C'est alors que, sous mon ton tremblant et apeuré, tu te mets à parler, à parler franchement, à vider tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

J'avais raison sur un peu tout, tu l'admets toi-même, ta lâcheté, le vieux fou, tes peurs, le vide que tu ressens, comme moi, la marque indélébile que j'ai laissée dans ton âme, comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Mais quelque chose ne vas pas. Tu semble considérer que je suis toujours le connard insensible que j'ai été dans ma jeunesse. Je ne suis plus comme ça, Harry.

Incontrolablement, je passe un bras autour de ta taille et approche ma bouche de tes joues pour lécher doucement les quelques larmes qui y ont roulé. Puis j'avance le visage et les lèvres vers ton oreille pour te fredonner quelques paroles de la chanson qu'on vient d'écouter tous les deux.

**Can't you see through this disguise ? **_(ne peux-tu voir à travers ce masque ?)_**  
Find the little boy inside **_(trouve le petit garcon à l'interieur)_**  
I'm afraid of falling **_(j'ai peur de tomber)_**  
Love is pain and now he's calling **_(l'amour est une douleur et maintenant il appelle)_**  
and he's, **_(et il est…)_

Tu ne dis rien, mais tu poses ta bouche dans mon cou, avant de la remonter vers mon oreille, laissant une traînée humide et brûlante sur ma peau frissonnante. A ton tour, tu me réponds doucement, modifiant les paroles quelque peu.

**Jaded, dated, you're the type I hated**

**haunted, taunted,**

Tu marques une pause et dans le silence de la pièce, tu prends mon visage en coupe dans tes mains et me perce l'âme de tes yeux verts.

**You're what I've always wanted…**

Tu souffles mon prénom et je te regarde avec un faible sourire. Je te retire doucement tes lunettes et te tire la bouche dans un baiser vertigineux qui te fait gémir.

J'ai commencé à défaire ta cravate, ta chemise, mais tu m'arrêtes une seconde.

Tu me dis que, si quoi que ce soit doit arriver entre nous, tu ne te sens pas capable de le rendre public. Que c'est entre autre pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que notre histoire continue.

Je comprends. Toute ta vie, ton moindre pas a fait la une des journaux. Tu souris tristement à ce raisonnement. Un jour, me réponds-tu, un jour, tu le diras… mais pas tout de suite. Je te réponds que peu m'importe, tant que tu ne continues pas à me fuir.

Tu souris à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois, et je te repousse sur le canapé pour te chevaucher. Tu trembles un peu, je te demande pourquoi. Tu me confies que tu n'as pas oublié la douleur et je te rassure d'un profond baiser. Tu te détends peu à peu et je souris victorieusement contre tes lèvres.

J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Drago Malefoy a besoin d'Harry Potter, tout autant que l'inverse est vrai. C'en est presque risible.

Tu m'as fui trois ans.

Tu me demandes pardon d'être un lâche. Pardon d'avoir peur et de ne pas savoir assumer.

A qui tu pensais, quand tu baisais ces pauvres filles ?

A moi. J'en étais sur.

Je t'ai hanté, dis-tu ? Et moi, que puis-je en dire ?

Tu tends la bouche vers moi et je me dépêche de t'embrasser en faisant couler mes mains sur ton torse si parfait. Tes mains viennent se presser sur ma nuque pour m'empêcher de me détacher de toi, mais je finis par faire glisser ma bouche dans ton cou avec ardeur, ne me lassant pas d'embrasser ; de sucer et de lécher ta peau douce et sucrée.

Tu te mets à me murmurer des choses à l'oreille, des phrases sans queue ni tête, comme quoi je suis un secret précieux à cacher, comme quoi tu m'as toujours voulu mais que le Vieux Fou t'éloignait de moi, et tu avais peur que je te rejette, que je te détruise un peux plus que tu ne l'avais été à cause de la guerre, et que tu voulais garder à jamais cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble il y a trois ans au plus profond de ton cœur, car c'était la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivé.

Tu t'apprêtes à continuer encore mais je te coupe en posant un doigt sur tes lèvres un peu gonflées, en te demandant avec un sourire moqueur si tu parles toujours autant dans ce genre de moment. Tu rougis et détourne le regard, me marmonnant que tu avais gardé ça sur le cœur trop longtemps pour le retenir encore.

Touché, j'embrasse tes pommettes et tes joues brûlante et tu fais descendre tes mains le long de mon dos, jusqu'à mes reins incandescents qui se consument peu à peu.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que de tes doigts tremblants, tu défais ma serviette et laisse un gémissement de désir t'échapper. Tu me repousses légèrement, me faisant m'asseoir sur les genoux, en te redressant. Tu me souffles de me lever et, malgré moi, j'obéis.

Je pose une main arrogante sur ma hanche et te voyant me détailler des pieds à la tête, je me sens bizarrement un peu rougir, il n'y a que toi pour me faire réagir comme soit, moi qui d'habitude suis si sur de moi.

Je souris cependant narquoisement en te demandant si ce que tu vois te plais. Tu bondis aussitôt sur tes pieds, ton pantalon que j'ai commencé à défaire tombant lâchement sur ses hanches, et du me dérobes les lèvres dans un baiser délicieux, une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur mes fesses, déclarant que je suis l'incarnation de la luxure et du pêché. Je sourit à nouveau et te repousses d'un coup sec, te faisant tomber assis sur le canapé. Tu lèves des yeux ahuris vers moi, mais je ne te laisse pas le temps de protester en m'asseyant à califourchon sur tes cuisses pour me frotter lascivement contre toi.

Je te veux en moi. Là, maintenant. Je veux que tu glisses tes doigts en moi, je veux que cette fois, ce soit toi qui me fasses hurler. Je te le dis assez crûment, et tu me regardes avec des yeux stupéfaits et oh, Merlin, excités.

Je prends ta main que je lubrifie d'un sortilège et la guide vers mon entré intime, te lançant un regard équivoque. Tu déglutis légèrement et t'exécutes, me faisant hoqueter sous le geste un peu brusque. Tu me demandes si ça va, si tu fais ça bien, et oh putain, oui, tu fais ça très bien. J'accroche mes mains sur tes épaules et te mords le cou en gémissant sourdement sous l'action de tes doigts talentueux.

Je frissonne violemment et manque de jouir quand tu lâche un mot en Fourchelang en touchant ma prostate. J'arrête aussitôt ta main et te souffle le mot 'maintenant' en te déshabillant d'un geste de la main. Tu colles aussitôt ta bouche contre la mienne et m'attrape par les fesses pour me positionner correctement, en commençant à me faire descendre petit à petit sur ta hampe tendue et dure.

Trouvant le rythme trop lent, je m'empale moi-même sur toi en poussant un cri, heureux de te sentir si profondément en moi. Tu rejettes violemment la tête en arrière en crispant tes mains sur mes hanches. Tu gémis doucement mon prénom, et j'adore ça. Je t'attrape par les épaules et te fait basculer sur le coté pour que tu te retrouves sous moi, et je commence à soulever mon bassin lentement, avant de redescendre. Tu halètes péniblement et tente de focaliser tes yeux sur moi, sans y parvenir tout à fait. Je te souris narquoisement et tu te mords la lèvre, me tenant fermement par les hanches.

Je te chevauche ainsi lentement, profondément, et tu gémis mon prénom à chaque coup, d'une voix faible et douce qui me fait frissonner de plaisir. Finalement, trouvant la cadence trop lente je suppose, tu m'attrapes brusquement par le dos et tu nous fait basculer sur le coté. J'atterris sur le sol avec un cri que tu t'empresses d'étouffer par tes lèvres, donnant un violent coup de rein qui me fait à nouveau crier dans ta bouche.

Tu me soulèves ensuite par les fesses pour me prendre plus profondément encore et je nous mes jambes autour de ta taille, pour essayer en vain de contenir la puissance de tes coups qui me font perdre la tête.

Putain… j'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps… trois ans…. Je fais entrer ma langue dans ta bouche en plantant mes ongles dans ton dos. Puis soudainement, tu te libères en moi par saccade, gémissant doucement dans mon cou. Je pousse un hoquet et jouit à mon tour sur ton ventre et le mien, te faisant sourire mi-moqueusement, mi-doucement.

Après quelques minutes pour reprendre notre souffle, tu te redresses et te retires délicatement de moi avant de t'asseoir sur tes genoux. Je me relève à mon tour et me colle contre toi.

Je te demande si tu es prêt pour un deuxième round, et tu me fais un petit sourire désolé en me disant que tu dois repartir. Je fronce les sourcils et tu ris légèrement en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu me dis qu'il le faut, que tu as rendez-vous avec Ginny et que tu ne peux pas rater ce dîner. Cette garce de Weasley. Je me lève brutalement et te regarde de haut avec des yeux horriblement déçus et écœurés.

Alors comme ça, ça ne signifiait rien, hein ? Pour toi, finalement, ce n'était qu'une petite baise comme ça, histoire de changer.

T'es vraiment qu'un connard.

Quel est le problème ? Ah, quel est le problème !

Je ne suis pas une pute, Potter ! Tu n'as pas à venir profiter de moi et aller retrouver une de tes chères pouffiasses après !

Tu tentes de m'attraper par le bras mais je te repousse et je te gifle violemment. Vas-y, casses-toi, va la retrouver ta Ginny !

Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, crétin, je veux que tu m'arrêtes, que tu me frappes histoire de me faire taire et que tu me fasses comprendre que j'ai tort !

Oui, je veux que tu partes !

Tu me renvoies un regard blessé. Sans un mot, tu attrapes chacune de tes affaires et te rhabille lentement, accentuant encore si c'est possible le froid que je ressens dans mon cœur. Je remets ma serviette autour de ma taille en regardant au-dehors, ne voulant plus te voir.

Tu te diriges vers la porte à pas lent, l'ouvre, puis marque une pause juste devant.

Ginny est lesbienne et elle doit te présenter sa copine ce soir.

Et merde.

Tu passes la porte et t'apprêtes à la refermer derrière toi. Je te rattrape juste à temps par le bras, te fais rentrer et te plaque contre le mur pour enfouir mon visage dans ton cou.

Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé, Harry, je t'en prie, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, pas comme ça…

Tu soupires faiblement et enroule tes bras autour de moi.

Je ne voulais pas, Harry, j'avais juste peur, juste peur que tu ne me traites comme d'autres l'ont fait, je t'en prie, pardon…

Tu me serres étroitement contre toi et me demande pourquoi. La réponse est simple, si simple à dire… mais à la fois si compliquée…

« Je… je t'aime, Harry, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas, ne m'en veux pas de t'aimer comme un fou, je m'en veux pas de t'aimer à en mourir… »

Tu te figes soudainement. Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais du le dire, c'était la gaffe à ne pas faire, merde, non, ne pars pas, pas comme ça… Tu poses tes mains sur mes joues pour me forcer à te faire face et je te regarde avec des yeux douloureux.

Tu me demandes si c'est vrai. Putain, bien sur que c'est vrai, ça ne se voit pas ?

Tu te mords la lèvre et, à a grande surprise, tu me serres à nouveau dans tes bras.

Non, ce n'est pas mal de t'aimer, Harry, ne dis pas ça…

« Je t'aime aussi, » me chuchotes-tu à l'oreille. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi fort que tu le voudrais. »

« Tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu, » réponds-je doucement en posant mon front contre le tien. « Tu es parfait. »

« Si seulement… »

Je t'embrasse pour faire taire tes paroles amères et tu soupires longuement avant d'entrouvrir la bouche. J'ai l'impression de t'embrasser réellement pour la première fois. Tu te détaches ensuite de moi et regarde ta montre avant de me dire que tu es déjà à la bourre.

Je hoche doucement la tête et me recule légèrement. Tu souris et m'embrasses à nouveau, semblant déjà ne plus pouvoir t'en passer.

Tu reviens ce soir, hein ?

Tu me fais un sourire éclatant et hoche la tête. Tu réouvres la porte et me lance un regard tendre qui me fait doucement frémir.

« Je t'aime, » me lâches-tu du bout des lèvres.

Je sourit doucement et te fais un clin d'œil en refermant la porte. Je m'y appuie le dos et ferme les yeux, un sourire qui doit être horriblement niais aux lèvres.

Jamais la vie n'a été aussi belle…

* * *

voila voila...

hem... j'espère que ça vous a plu. je l'ai écrit d'une traite en écoutant la chanson en boucle, avant de la retravailler un peu, alors bon, voila quoi...

laissez une petite review, juste que je sache si c'est bien...

gros bisous à tous, et je m'empresse de poster Lune d'Argent et Pouvoirs Nocturnes.

à bientot

speedy


End file.
